


Plastic

by vitrine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Drabble, Gen, M/M, What Could Have Been, can be read as friendshipy or romanctic idk, sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In absence of a logical reason, Saïx tries to find other answers for his current phenomena. [drabble, saïx/axel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic

Nobodies do not have emotions. It’s what Saïx was told, it’s what he has learned. He will never question Xemnas on the subject, least Xemnas disposed of him for questioning authority. 

In absence of a logical reason, Saïx tries to find other answers for his current phenomena. Why his skin crawls, electric current under his veins, when Axel calls him _“Isa”_. Why it bothers him so much to have Axel look at him with disappointment, sadness, hurt (it doesn’t make sense). Why his chest feels heavy and that his sternum might break when Axel tells him _“I didn’t change, you did. I wish you hadn’t.”_

Why he wakes up breathing hard and eyes red from a dream---of when it was just him and Lea eating ice cream, after saving Lea from yet another shenanigan.

Why he can’t watch as Axel grows closer with the puppet and Roxas. 

Saïx is a smart man.

He hasn’t found the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I have deep feelings for Saix/Axel but I've never written them before so I'm nervous?


End file.
